1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition for cleaning textile fabrics. In particular it relates to a powdered carpet cleaning composition which is easily applied and readily removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercially available liquid compositions such as carpet or rug shampoos, specifically adapted for cleaning formed textiled fabrics, exhibit well known defects which render them unacceptable to many consumers. Such liquid cleansers tend to cause shrinking, wicking and matting of textile fabrics, such as carpeting. In addition, such compositions characteristically leave sticky, tacky deposits such as detergent residues, which enhance the tendency of the carpet to accumulate additional soil. To avoid detergent residues, it is usually necessary to observe a protracted drying interval prior to the resumption of traffic after application of the liquid composition. Such liquid compositions can also give rise to mildew formation and can damage metallic articles in contact with carpeting.
Proposals have been made to overcome the defects of liquid carpet cleaning compositions by employing dry carpet cleaning compositions. In general, prior art dry cleaning compositions are formulated to be applied to the carpet, thereafter to be rubbed or scrubbed into the pile or nap with a brush or the like and, after drying, to be removed from the pile by vacuuming. Unfortunately, the dry prior art compositions do not satisfy the long recognized criteria for acceptable carpet maintenance.
A satisfactory product should be readily applied to carpeting, preferably in a free flowing powdered form, which is relatively dry to the touch. For most cleaning purposes it should not be necessary to work the composition into the nap, since this procedure is inconvenient, taxing and unduly delays the cleaning process. The cleaning composition, if damp to the touch, should rapidly dry and be easily removed by vacuuming or the like. The dry composition should be free from the tendency to form dust clouds upon application. The composition should be nontoxic and compatible with natural and synthetic textile materials. The cleaner should provide the carpeting with a capacity to resist soiling for substantial periods even after the composition is removed.
Most importantly, the dry composition should be a highly effective carpet cleaner with a capacity to remove deep-seated carpet residues and to impart softness to the carpet after treatment. The composition should substantially, if not totally, eliminate the traffic patterns often found on heavily utilized rugs and carpets. Until now, there has not been available a dry carpet cleaner and maintainer, which can meet this broad spectrum of requirements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,713 there is disclosed a cleaning composition which is characterized as a wet, wood flour product formed by combining a treated wood flour, an oxidizing bleaching agent, water, a volatile, low boiling solvent, an organic emulsifier and an alkaline detergent salt. This composition appears to be a soggy mass, which must be worked into the carpet pile by rubbing or scrubbing it into the nap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,243 there is disclosed a dry cleaning composition for carpets containing a surfactant, a hydrocarbon solvent, a detergent and an absorbent material. This composition is designed to be worked or brushed into the carpet with a suitable applicator and to be removed by vacuuming or the like. This formulation admittedly relies primarily upon the action of the water-to dissolve water soluble soil and of the solvent-to dissolve oils and greases in the carpet. As such, it lacks the capacity to remove substantial quantities of insoluble residue and deep-seated carpet soil.
Another approach to carpet cleaning is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,857. A putty or paste-like material containing detergent, an organic solvent, an absorbent and water is applied to a backing material to form a composite cleaning pad. This pad is then applied to a carpet and, after 3 to 36 hours, it is removed. This is a slow expensive and inconvenient method for cleaning carpeting.
A dry carpet cleaning composition containing from 0.1% to 8% colloidal silica, an absorbent material and water, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,919. Colloidal silica is especially dusty and difficult to handle. Even in such minor amounts, it normally requires the use of a dust suppressant. Although it is possible to apply this composition to the carpeting and, after standing, to remove it, nevertheless in order to obtain optimum cleansing effects, the product must be vigorously scrubbed into the carpet surface, using powered mechanical devices, such as rotary brushes and the like.
Other various and sundry powdered carpet compositions are available to eliminate odors from carpets. Such deodorizing formulations, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,449, lack practical carpet cleaning properties.
None of the prior art dry, carpet cleaning compositions have satisfied the need for a sprinkle on, vacuum-off composition having a specific high affinity for carpet soil which will remove substantial quantities of carpet residues without the need for vigorous scrubbing and which will render carpeting appreciably softer and resistant to soiling and traffic build-up after removal.